Cameron's Quest
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Cameron Joilet is a girl who has lived her life fatherless. Discovering her father leaves her in shook, and sends her and her friend on a quest to find him. Though that might not go as planned


"Cameron, Cameron, _Cameron Joliet get the hell up!"_ Was yelled in my ear.

"Goddamnit. What the hell Amanda?" I muttered sitting up. My older friend slash foster sister smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday Cam! Guess how old you turn." She said too enthusiastically for my taste.

"Seventeen." I replied groggily. Amanda bubbled with excitement.

"You finally get to know who your parents are! Why is your middle name Joliet? Why'd they give you up? All these questions and more will be answered." She said the last bit like a promotion. I had to roll my eyes.

"What if they turn out to be assholes?" I questioned. It was Amanda's turn to role her eyes.

"They can't be worse than mine." Amanda's parents had turned out to be a prostitute and a high class business man.

"Who knows?" I replied ruffling through some stuff under my bed. I picked some stuff and tossed it next to me. "Uncle" Curtis's early present and a record.

"Lemme see the record." Amanda asked. I passed it to Amanda. She looked at it.

"The Blues Brothers?" I looked up Amanda flipped it so the front was facing me. I shrugged.

"Curtis gave it to me." I told her. She analyzed the cover.

"The taller one looks pretty attractive if I must say." Amanda noted. I gagged and resumed the upright position.

She shrugged. "Doesn't he though?" she turned it back towards me. I looked at him. He was lean and scrawnyish.

"If that's your type I suppose." Just then one of the younger girls, Alice, came to our area.

"Penguin wants you Cameron. You're seventeen." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Al. Later Amanda."

_***~* LINEBREAK *~***_

"Hello Mother." I said to the Penguin. She nodded and I sat down next to a cop. "Who's he? Am I going to juvie again?" I detected what looked like a smile from the Penguin.

"No, you're not going to juvie. We're here to talk about your father." I looked over at the cop.

"How long 'til he gets out?" I also glanced at the Penguin. "Who is he?"

"Cameron Joliet Blues," I thought for a moment, _Blues?_ "Your father was a debatable man." It clicked in my head.

"Blues. Like the Blues Brothers? One of them is my father?" I asked a little shocked. The officer spoke.

"Elwood J. Blues gets out of prison in two days." I stood up, still in a state of shock.

"What about my mom?" The Penguin nodded.

"Catherine Tate. Nice women, she dropped you off when you were six weeks old."

"Why?" The Penguin sighed.

"Because Elwood doesn't know about you." She stated bluntly.

"Lovely. Look I'm going back to the main room." I told them. The Penguin nodded. I smiled and walked out.

_***~*LINEBREAK*~***_

When I got back, Amanda was waiting.

"So, who are they? What are they like? Are they alive?"

"Yes, nice and debatable, Catherine Tate and…" I trailed off. Amanda grabbed me.

"Who is your father!?" She exclaimed. I gestured at the album. She picked it up, it finally clicked her brain.

"Which one?" I sighed and pointed at Elwood.

"Elwood J. Blues is your father?" I nodded.

"My full name is Cameron Joliet Blues. My father gets out of prison in two days and he doesn't know I exist." I grabbed Curtis's present. Amanda was analyzing Elwood and glancing at me.

"Well you have his height." She told me. I shrugged and opened up the box. I brought out a hat, tie, sunglasses, an envelope, a letter, and a harmonica." I looked in the envelope.

"Pictures." I pulled out the stack. The first one was a man and a woman. The woman was holding a buddle of blankets.

"That's gotta be you and your mom." Amanda said looking over my shoulder.

"Which means that must be Jake." I replied pointing at the man in the suit. Amanda nodded.

"You look a lot like your mom." She noted. I went to the next picture. It was a man with unruly black hair and no shades.

"Is… that your dad?" Amanda asked a little shocked. I flipped the picture over. Sure enough, the messy handwriting scrawled on the back read _Elwood in a rare moment._

"Well, your hair and eyes are his." Amanda added. I did indeed have thick black hair and our eyes were the same. I looked at the next few photos, they were mostly of Jake and Elwood and they're adventures. I had to smile and laugh, _Best dad ever._ The last one was of Elwood and my mom. Seeing them next to each other, you noticed where I got it all from.

"We should go looking for him." Amanda said. I glared at her.

"He doesn't know I exist Mandy." I replied to her.

"So? This is the perfect time to become acquainted." I sighed.

"How about we wait until you turn eighteen. Then we'll set out and find him. It'll give him a two day head start." I told her.

"Cool. One problem, where do we look for him?" she questioned.

"Well, we can start with Jake Blues.


End file.
